It's a weird life, alright (Up for adoption!)
by Blue and Purple Roses
Summary: OK, this is pretty much a mega-crossover between PJO, Lab Rats, and H2O. I will include part of Lab Rats episode Face Off. i will have some of my own characters, and plot is all mine, except the Lab Rats episode part, but I will improvise dialogue into it.
1. Chapter 1

**DaughterofNarnia Productions Presents…**

 ** _It's A Weird Life, Alright!_**

 **I decided to write a HUGE mega-crossover. The shows are: Lab Rats, Liv and Maddie, Girl meets World, H2O: Just Add Water, Victorious, and maybe some others. I will make all of them show up at Goode High in PJO, so now you know where they will be. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Annabeth POV**

Apparently, just because we're the Heroes of Olympus, and man-kind, that doesn't mean we get to skip out on school. At least Chiron and all the gods and our parents think so. And me, I might add. Oh, who am I kidding? I love school! Daughter of Athena, right here. Chiron decided that the 7, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Thalia, and Nico will be sent to Goode High, for the year. He also mentioned that there are a bunch of demigods spread out in different states, and we had to get them to Goode so we can keep them safe.

I remember seeing these friends one time, when I was in San Francisco for a while. There were about 7 of them, and they were being followed by some hell hounds. Nobody was watching, so I killed them, and took pictures of their faces before I left for camp again. I don't know their names yet, so I'll talk to Chiron about them.

I walked into Chiron's office. He was playing cards with Mr. D.

"Chiron, can I talk to you? It's important."

"Sure, Annabeth." He said, walking over to me. "What is it?"

"You remember the pictures I showed you of those kids in San Francisco?"

"Yes. And you want me to help you find out their names, I assume?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

So, we finally found out who they were: Tori and Trina Vega, Jade West, Caterina Valentine, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and Beck Oliver.

"So, Chiron. Where are the other demigods?"

"Olivia and Maddie Rooney are in Wisconsin. Maya Hart, Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus, and Mr. Matthews are in New York somewhere. Mr. Matthews is a satyr. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo Davenport live in Los Angeles. Cleo Setori, Emma gilbert, Rikki Chadwick, Bella Hartley, Lewis McCartney, Ash Dove, Zane Bennett, and Will Benjamin live in Australia. So, they're pretty spread out."

"That's 25 demigods! How are we going to get them all here? It could take forever!"

"No, but it will be difficult."

"Yeah. We could just have Piper call all of their parents, and convince them to move here. Then they can come to Camp. We can make sure they all enroll at Goode. That way we can protect them if monsters attack."

"That is a good plan. Go tell Piper. I have to go finish my game now."

So, I ran to the Aphrodite cabin, and dragged Piper out.

"Guess what! There are 25 demigods in the world I know about. Chiron told me to tell you to help me. He wants you to call all their parents, convince them to move here, and enroll at Goode. You'll help, right?"

"Just give me a phone, and I'm all yours."

We went to a coffee shop, and sat down. I gave Piper my phone, and she started calling the Vega house.

"Hello, Mrs. Vega. This is Rosie James, and I just wanted to tell you something. Are you really happy in Los Angeles? New York is much better? Your kids would really benefit from enrolling at Goode High School. Please consider my offer, and call me if you would be interested in moving to Manhattan."

She repeated this call about 19 more times, and finally was done. My phone started ringing, and Piper answered. It was all the people she had called, saying they wanted to move to Manhattan, and where there were houses available. This was great! Our plan was working perfectly. Now all we needed was them to get here before summer ended, and the demigods enrolled at Goode, and everything would be normal in the world. For mortals, anyway.

"So, how's life?" Piper asked after she finished.

"Worst conversation starter, ever, but life's good. I can't wait for school."

"Please don't hate me for asking, but why, exactly?"

"Honestly, I just want some time to be normal, and not just a demigod."

"I get it. Oh! I met this girl a few days ago. I think she said her name was Abbie. She seemed so much like you, I had to stop myself from calling her "Annabeth". She's in our grade, and is going to Goode this year. She had a book about as tall as her with her."

"I'm sure it wasn't that big, but really? You met someone that's reading in the summer? I thought I only did that!"

"Yeah, she was."

"What did she look like?"

"Rachel, with blue eyes and glasses. She's shorter too. But she acted like you. I mean, she was shy, but really friendly, and funny too. Like, a pun queen. And a joke queen. I didn't even understand some of her jokes. I hope I have some classes with her."

"She seems great. You want to go back now?"

"Sure. I have a date with Jason later anyway."

We walked back to camp, and I holed up in my cabin until dinner, working on a new statue for Hermes.

Chase POV

"WHAT?!" Bree, Leo, and Adam yelled.

"We're moving? Why?" I asked, being the smart, mature, teenager I am.

"Yes. We are moving to New York!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Why, exactly?" I asked.

"Because I think it would be good for us. Besides, don't you want to live in New York?"

"Well, yeah. But we didn't think we would actually _move_. So, why now?"

"I will have business there for a few years anyway, and we can't continue your training if I'm there and you're here. Guys, it'll be great! We're already looking at houses, and we already enrolled all four of you at Goode High School. It'll be fine."

"Ok. Guys, let's go to the lab." Bree said.

We walked down, and we were silent for a while, before Leo broke the silence.

"It's like when you were going to be sent away that time."

"Yeah, but this time, it's all of us. Guys, we can do this. As long as we're together, we'll be fine." I said.

"Chase is right. Maybe we can even get a pony!" Adam said.

"Adam, there aren't ponies in New York."

"Aww. Well, there goes that dream."

"Maybe we should start packing. Who knows how soon we could move? I want to be prepared." I said.

"I hate to agree with Chase, but he's right; we should pack."

"Thanks, Bree. I think."

Actually, we packed just in time. We moved a week later. We had gotten a house next to a family with 11 kids. Wow. They must be crazy. I hadn't met the kids yet, but I knew their oldest daughter was in my grade, and was going to my school. They had been living here for about 6 years, so they knew the area well. I was hoping to meet the girl in my grade, so she could show us around. Maybe we could walk to school together. As I was setting some boxes in my room, I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs, and opened the door. A girl about my age was holding a plate of cookies and looking nervous.

"Hi. I'm Abbie. You must be one of the Davenport kids?"

"Yeah. I'm Chase. Come on in. So sorry about the mess. We just moved in yesterday."

"Don't worry. I'm used to it. I've moved about 9 times, so I know what it's like. So, how do you like New York so far?" She's moved 9 times? What?

"It's really loud."

She laughed. It sounded like my laugh. Kind of quiet, but sweet.

"Yeah, I agree. That's all I thought about when I moved here about 6 years ago. So, where do you want me to leave the cookies?"

"Uh, the counter is fine. So, how old are you?"

"17. I'm going to turn 18 on November 3rd. How old are you?"

"17 also. My birthday is the same as yours. Adam and Bree, my siblings, were made on the same day."

"Made? What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but since I slipped up, I'll tell you. Adam, Bree, and I are bionic. We have bionics in a chip in our necks. So, we were made by Mr. Davenport on November 3rd. (A.N.: I totally made that up. It's for the story. You'll see how important that is in a few chapters.)

"Really? That's awesome! But, don't you think it's weird that we have the same birthday?"

"Yeah. It is. I'll have to ask Mr. Davenport about it sometime."

"So, are you excited for school?"

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait to look at mycobacteria under a microscope in science. I once cured baldness my freshman year, and became a chiropractor in the Philippines."

"Really? That's awesome! In 7th grade, I did a science project on tuberculosis, and the cause is"

"A form of mycobacteria!" We said at the same time. We laughed, then covered our mouths at the same time.

"Oh-my-gosh. That was so weird. Your laugh is the same as mine!" She said.

"You mean, your laugh is the same as mine!" I retorted.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, is there a foreign language class at Goode?"

"Yeah. Spanish, French, and Latin. I'm in Honors Latin. What about you?"

"I'm taking Honors Latin too!"

"Finally! Someone nice in Latin except the girls! We'll probably have it together, because there aren't a lot of people in Latin at all."

"Great. So, do you think we could walk to school together? I don't know anyone other than you, and I'm afraid of"

"Sure. Why not? Now I don't have to walk to school with my two sisters who are also in high school. By the way, you were rambling."

"I was? Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Honestly, I've never had this long a conversation with a girl before. I get really nervous around girls."

"Really? I sometimes get nervous around boys, but I like to think I can talk to them smoothly, without blushing. It's really embarrassing."

"Really? Me too. You're probably the only girl that's ever given me the time of day, in my whole life. And probably the only girl who hasn't gone for Adam."

"I haven't met him yet. But if he's an annoying, hot, dumb, douchebag, you have nothing to worry about."

"Actually, that pretty much sums him up."

"Ok. What's Bree like?"

"She's as normal as a bionic girl can be, but pretty nice. She can be annoying, but I love her. She's my sister, after all."

"Aww!" She said like she was making fun of me. "How cute!"

"Hey!" I said defensively. "I bet you feel the same about all 10 of your siblings! Right?"

"My mom told you?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Yeah, I guess I do. I have seven sisters, and three brothers."

"Cool. So, what are their names, and ages?"

"Jacob is 19; Gracie is 16; Erin is 14; Ellie is 13; Hanna is 11; Kelly is 9; Jonathan is 7, we call him Caleb because it's his middle name; Aaron is 5; and the twins Kate and Jessica are 4."

"Wow. And you remember it all?"

"It's not hard."

"What's not hard?" A new voice broke in. Adam. Great.

"Dude, Chase, who's the babe?"

"The "babe" has a name. It's Abbie, and I'm not interested."

"Don't tell me. Did Chase brainwash you?"

"No, but I would rather date him than you. Back off."

"Uh, thanks?" I said.

"Anyway, I was about to leave. Bye Chase. Bye, Chase's brother."

"My name's Adam."

"Ok. Bye Adam. See you around, Chase."

And she left. Wow. She said that she would rather date me than Adam! Finally! This was officially the best day ever. I can't wait until tomorrow.

 **I hope you liked it! I'll update soon! Bye. R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **To Matt (Guest): If you think that Riley would be a satyr if her dad was, then explain to me how that would always be possible. Coach Hedge and Mellie had a kid, and he wasn't only a satyr. And I'm not a moron. Didn't your mom teach you to be nice to girls? Sorry, that was probably uncalled for, but I wanted to ask it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chase POV**

Summer went by fast. I saw Abbie a few more times, but mostly I hung out with Bree, Adam, and Leo. I was antsy for school, because I was excited about learning, but I was nervous too. What if I didn't make any friends? What if I didn't understand the curriculum? Ok, that's stupid. I am super smart; I think I can figure it out.

Mr. Davenport made me go grocery shopping today. I mean, really? Why would he make me do it? You know what, never mind. I drove to the Ingles near us, and walked in. I grabbed a cart. In the bread isle, I was looking at my list, and didn't see the other cart coming.

"You trying to kill me, Chase? I thought we were friends!"

"Abbie! Sorry. I was looking at my list, and didn't see you."

"It's ok. Want some help? You seem lost."

"You don't mind?"

"No. I figured you hadn't been grocery shopping very often, besides, I'm done and I'm bored. Might as well."

"Oh? And you have?"

"Yeah, I have. I used to go with my mom all the time when I was younger, then I started going by myself when I started driving."

"Ok. Let's go."

We pushed our carts next to each other, and found the items. After we checked out, we went our separate ways. I drove home.

I put the groceries away, and went up to my room. I sat at my desk, and started color coding my school folders. After that, I was watering my plant next to the window, when I saw Abbie in the window across from me. She waved, then disappeared. I didn't know her room was in that window. I shrugged, and sat down to read a book.

 **Abbie POV**

Ever since summer started, I've been bored out of my mind. I feel like there is nothing to do around here. You would think that having ten siblings means instant noise, people to talk to, and what not. Whoever told you that is a liar. We all have friends over, hide away, go places, and just be alone. I'm not always bombarded by a younger life form.

Ever since the Davenports moved in, Mr. Davenport has been acting weird. I think he needs to be put in an asylum. Yes, he's that mental. Don't judge me for being worried. He keeps acting nervous when I'm around, or hanging out with Bree or doing something at their house. Oh well. I'll pry it out of him. A good science lecture never hurt anyone….. except for the weak minded…. Or maybe whacking him with a hammer? Or a 2 by 4! That would be good.

"Abbie! Come down please!" My mom yelled up to me.

"Coming!" I yelled. I walked down stairs.

"You called?" I said.

"Can you make dinner tonight? The Davenports are coming over for dinner."

"What? And you're just telling me now?"

"I forgot. Please make the spaghetti. You know what to do, obviously."

"Yes, I do."

She left, and I sighed. Great. Making food for thirteen people is hard enough, but six more? Just kill me now. No, do that tomorrow. I want to eat my spaghetti first. I pulled out the noodles, the sauce ingredients, a pan of water, and put it on the stove. I turned on the stove, and got to work.

 _-Time lapse one hour-_

I heard them before the door rang. Of course, Donald was making another inappropriate joke.

"They have 11 kids. They must really love each other." He said, snickering.

"Donald!" Tasha admonished him. I heard a slap, then a girl yelp.

"Dad, stop. They could hear you." _Thank you_ , Chase!

"Yeah, we don't want them being more scared of you than they are." Oh, Bree. We aren't scared of him. We're horrified of him. Well, I'm not. I find him hilarious.

"Yeah, and you sounded like a girl!" You have five seconds, Adam, before I come out there and kick you where the sun don't shine. But you're right; your dad must be a girl in disguise. An ugly one though. Cue snicker. Finally, they rang the bell. I waited five seconds, then opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Davenport, Chase, Bree, Leo and Adam."

"Hey, what am I? Chopped goat cheese?"

"No, Mr. Davenport. I like goat cheese."

"So, you don't like me?"

"No, I just dislike your jokes about my parents, even if they are funny. Get your head out of the gutter already! P.S. I heard your joke. Chase, we did hear you. We are scared of him, Bree. Well, I'm not; I think he's hilarious. You're right, Adam, he does sound like a girl. I was standing in front of the door the whole time."

"Am I the only one who didn't say anything?" Leo complained.

"Yeah, I think so. Leo, Bree, Adam, and Chase, why don't you come in. Seems like Mr. Davenport needs to apologize to the house."

"Thank you, Abbie. It's nice to be here." Mrs. Davenport said.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Davenport. And may I say, you look lovely this evening? It's a pleasure to have you here in our humble home." I said in my most professional voice.

"Sure it's humble." Mr. Davenport said.

"Really? Dude, you just messed up my speech!" I complained.

"Well, thank you!" Mrs. Davenport said. Turning to whisper to the others, she said, "You could learn some manners form this girl."

"I have manners!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Donald." Tasha said.

They came in, and Tasha and Donald started talking to my parents. I nudged Bree.

"Come on, Bree. We can go hang out in my room. Chase, Adam, you can hang out with my older brother. He's home this weekend. He's upstairs. Look for a closed door."

I walked downstairs with Bree, and opened my door. Gracie and Erin were watching something on a computer, wearing earbuds.

After we talked for a while, my mom called us up for dinner. Dinner was nice enough, but tense. Weird. You would think with 19 people you would have a very loud and interesting conversation. I guess not here.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

 **-DaughterofNarnia-**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! This is chapter 3! I actually decided to get rid of some TV show characters. I think I'm getting rid of Victorious, Liv and Maddie, and Girl Meets World, so ignore any mentions of them. Sorry. I am going to make this a filler chapter, of everyone moving to New York. I know it'll be a little boring, but next chapter will be better. Enjoy!**

 **Cleo POV**

When my dad told me and Kim we were moving, I was surprised. I thought he meant to another city, but then he broke the other horrible news.

"Girls, we're moving to New York!"

"What?" I asked. Kim just stood there, mouth open.

"Isn't it exciting? Girls, this is a chance of a lifetime!"

"But, why?" I asked.

"I just think that it would be a good idea. You're young, and should be out exploring parts of the world. I thought we would start in New York. I can't keep you here forever. I really think this is a good idea. Please, girls?"

"Fine." We agreed. I ran upstairs, to call Emma (A/N: She came back, ok? Pretend this is junior year.), Rikki, Lewis, Will, Zane, Ash and Bella. Apparently, all their parents had decided to move to New York too. Even though I would miss Australia, at least I would get to be with my best friends, and our boyfriends. We were all moving into the same neighborhood, next door to a family called the Davenports.

The next few weeks were spent packing, and paying for plane tickets. It was really hectic. I didn't get to have a lot of time with my mermaid friends, but we spent all our spare time together. Finally, the day came, the day we would leave. We loaded in the car, and drove to the airport. Our flight was scheduled for 7:00 PM. We boarded the plane, and sat down in our seats. The flight was about 15 hours. When we landed, I was so tired, but we still had to get to our house. It would be a long night.

 _ **-Time skip getting to new house-**_

It was around 11:00 AM when we got to our new house. I was a little sleepy, but not tired enough to sleep. We first got out all the mattresses, sheets, and pillows, so we could sleep on them tonight. We set them up in our rooms, then started bringing in the boxes. After about 15 minutes, some people came out of the house on our right. A girl around my age and a boy maybe a few years older (maybe her older brother) started walking over.

"Hi! I'm Abbie, and this is Jacob. We live next door to you all. Would you like some help? I know how stressful moving in can be." The girl asked.

"Sure, thank you. I'm Don Setori, and these are my girls, Cleo and Kim." Dad said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Setori."

We started moving in the boxes.

"Hey, Cleo. Where's your room? I have one of your boxes." Abbie spoke behind me.

"It's upstairs. Follow me." I lead her down the hallway to my bedroom.

"So, you're going to be a junior? Where are you going?" Abbie says.

"Yes, I'll be a junior. I'm going to Goode High." I answered.

"Me too! What classes are you taking?"

"I don't know yet."

"Where did you move here from?"

"Australia. My friends Emma, Rikki, Bella, and our boyfriends' families all decided to move here. They're living in this neighborhood too."

"Wow, Australia. I've always wanted to go there. So, who's your boyfriend?"

"Lewis McCartney. Emma's boyfriend is Ash Dove, Rikki's boyfriend is Zane Bennett, and Bella is dating Will Benjamin."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah, they're great."

"I guess we better go back down to finish moving you in."

"Yeah."

Unloading resumed from there. Around 1:00, we finished getting all the boxes in the right room. Abbie and Jacob had to leave, after giving us some brownies from their mom. They left, and we relaxed. I started unpacking, and was through with a few boxes when I saw Abbie and Jacob carrying about 7 plates of brownies, and walking over to Emma's house out of my window. I shrugged, and went back to unpacking.

 **Abbie POV**

Today was really busy. We had already helped Cleo's family unpack, and I was exhausted. So was Jacob. When we got back, my mom had put out 7 plates of brownies and a note that said,

 _Abbie and Jacob,_

 _Please take these brownies to the Gilbert's, the Chadwick's, the Hartley's, the Bennett's, the Dove's, the Benjamin's, and the McCartneys. Help them move in. I'll see you later. Love, Mom._

I sighed, and picked up three of the plates. Jacob picked up the other four. We walked over to the Gilbert's house, and I knocked.

 **Emma POV**

We had finally gotten to our new house, and I was really excited. I had always wanted to see New York, and I had gotten my chance. I was exploring my house, when I heard I knock on the door. A girl around my age, and a boy a few years older were awkwardly standing on the stoop.

"Hi. I'm Abbie, and this is Jacob. Our mom wanted us to bring these over for you." She said, handing me a plate brownies.

"Thanks." I said.

"She also wanted us to help you unload your moving van." Jacob added.

"Oh, that would be great. We just got here about half an hour ago. We're really tired."

"No problem. We know what it's like to move."

We started unloading the truck, and a few hours later, we finally finished. I was tired, but excited. It had been a long day, and I was looking forward to sleeping.

 **Abbie POV**

After helping the Gilbert's, we went to the Chadwick's house. We repeated handing them the brownies, then helping them unload the moving trucks about five more times. By 6:30, I was completely wiped out. I felt productive today, so that's good, I guess.

Not long ago, I realized that Chase's room window was right across from mine. This was good and bad. It was good, because then I could talk to him whenever I wanted. Obviously, it was bad because of hormones. My parents were paranoid, and made me always close my blinds when I was changing, and at night. It's annoying.

Right now, Chase was reading in his room. I really wanted to know what he was reading, so I grabbed my gigantic writing pad, and wrote quickly:

 _What are you reading?_

I banged on my window until he looked up. He grabbed his writing pad, and replied:

 _The Book Thief, by Markus Zusak._

And our conversation went something like this:

Abbie: _Classic. Read it about four times. Loved it._ And our conversation went something like this:

Chase: _Cool. Do you know who the narrator is?_

Abbie: _Yes. Duh._

Chase: _Who is it?_

Abbie: _Why would I tell you?_

Chase: _Because I'm your friend?_

Abbie: _Who ever mentioned that?_

Chase: _Me?_

Abbie: _Whatever. If you must know, the narrator is Death._

Chase: _Uh…_

Abbie: _What? You afraid to finish the book now?_

Chase: _No! Why would you think that?_

Abbie: _You didn't reply with a coherent sentence after I told you the narrator was Death._

Chase: _So? All boys do that. Any more evidence against me?_

Abbie: _You chucked your book at the wall, and cowered in the window. Wimp._

Chase: _*Cough-Smart-aleck-Cough*_

Abbie: _What was that, Davenport?_

Chase: _Nothing, sweet cheeks!_

Abbie: _Call me that again, and I'll slit your throat, put you in a backpack, and toss you off a mountain._

Chase: _Aye, aye, Captain!_

Abbie: _Refer to my last message._

Chase: _Ok._

Abbie: _Got to go. Bye, Chase!_

Chase: _Bye, Abs!_

Abbie: _I don't have abs!_

I left my window, and moved to my desk to write down more ideas for school and such. Today had been busy so far, but also good. After dinner, I migrated to my bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

 **And done! Sorry it was so boring. It'll get better. Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you hopefully soon, but you know how busy school can be. At least Labor Day is this weekend. Finally, a day off. Bye!**

 **-DaughterofNarnia-**


	4. AN: Please read!

**Hey guys! So, as you've probably noticed, I haven't updated in a long time. I'm very sorry. School is almost over for me, so I will try to update a lot more often when summer starts. I am in a big writer's block, but I'm still continuing this story, not to worry. I'm not sure I know what I'm going to do next in this story. If you have any possible things that could happen in the next few chapters, just leave a review and tell me. I really appreciate it! If I get five or more reviews, I will update in the next week. I promise! Bye guys!**

 **-Handmaiden of Padme-**


	5. Important An

**Hey guys! So sorry, but I am putting this story up for adoption! PM me if you are interested. I really am sorry, but I couldn't continue it.**

 **With love, Blue and Purple Roses.**


End file.
